1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a telephone set, and more particularly to a telephone set in which an optional board can be housed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a telephone set usable as both a desk telephone and a wall telephone such that a leg member with an appropriate height is removably attached onto the telephone back surface to tilt a front surface thereof on which a telephone operation panel is arranged. In the conventional telephone set, the leg member is removably and selectively attached to two different positions on the telephone back surface so that any one of two different tilt angles of the front surface suitable for both the desk and wall telephone sets can be selected. In the conventional telephone set, however, there exists a disadvantage in that the leg member must be prepared separately from a main telephone body and further the leg member mounting structure on the back surface of the telephone set is complicated and therefore troublesome from the production standpoint.
On the other hand, in general it is preferable that an external telephone cord connected to the telephone set via a connector is housed within the telephone set so that the surplus cord is not seen from outside. In the conventional telephone set, the surplus cord is usually housed inside the leg member or within a space between the leg member and the telephone back surface. For instance, in the case of desk telephone set, the leg member is attached to the telephone back surface at the same position as a telephone cord connector and the surplus cord is housed within the leg member. In the case of wall telephone set, on the other hand, the leg member is attached to the telephone back surface at a position different from the telephone cord connector, and the surplus cord is housed within a space between the leg member and the telephone back surface. In the conventional telephone set, therefore, there exists a problem in that the surplus cord is not satisfactorily housed so as not to be seen from outside.
Further, there is known a telephone set in which an optional board is additionally mountable for functional expansion. The optional board is a HIU board on which a headset interface unit (HIU) is mounted to allow a headset to be usable or a DIU board on which a data interface unit (DIU) is mounted to allow the telephone set to be connectable to a data terminal of a personal computer, for instance. These optional boards additionally provided within the telephone set are connected to a telephone circuit board within the main telephone body. In this case, it is preferable that the connector and cords for connecting these boards are also housed within the telephone set from the standpoint of external appearance.